Not Enough Time
by Selene
Summary: A glimpse between an intimate moment between Darien and Serena


These Characters are on loan. A glimpse between an intimate moment between Darien and Serena…enjoy. Please review. ~Selene 

Not Enough Time 

Her blue eyes burned with sadness as she gazed up at me. I felt my heart go numb, and my eyes water. Me, Darien Chiba, the great ruler of my emotions so devastated that my heart seemed stripped from my chest. _This can't be_ _happening, Serena_. It can happen to anyone else, but not me. _Oh, please God, I don't believe in you, but if you help me this one time, I swear I will convert. _

"Serena," I felt the edgy tone weigh in my voice. I grabbed her hand that fit so snugly in my own. Her delicate, small hands, born only for loving me. "Serena, what are you saying to me?" My voiced trembled with disbelief and fear.

"Darien," her voice was so soft. I heard her struggling not to cry. I witnessed the battle in her beautiful eyes. "I don't know what else to say. It was so sudden...." Serena's body shook from restraining her own tears. "My father says that he tried not to get relocated, but the army is so unpredictable. We could've moved any time."

I felt as if my world was crashing down on me. My lungs gasped for air as I tried to keep myself steady, for her. _But you didn't move Serena_; _you came into my life. I_ _can't lose you_. I wanted to cry, but if I did, she would completely break down on me. And it would be harder for us both. So I cried inside, silently and yet my tears racked my heart. 

"Serena..." I whispered, my eyes rounding with unspoken pleas. _Please don't say it. Please don't say it because then it will be true. _

She gulped hard and slow. I felt her slip her hand onto my cheek as she smiled miserably. "I'll be moving in a month and I-I-I-" Her eyes rounded with pain as she trembled again.

_No Serena, don't say it_. I tried to fortify my heart. _Whatever she says, I can handle it. I am Darien Chiba, strong and so sad_. I couldn't even fool myself. I sucked in the misty air as my very life hung on her next words. It figures that the weather would be dismal today. I had this unsettling feeling in my mind all day, I knew something was going to happen. _Just please not this_.

"I-I-I.... can't see you again." My heart was ripped out of my chest. And suddenly the world stopped on those words. She struggled with her next words. I felt her gaze try to read mine. Serena continued, half in a daze, because never in her life did she want to say those words to me. "It would be unfair to us both. And every time I would see you, all I'd be able to think about is how little time we have left together."

"But Serena," I couldn't hold in my passion any longer. I felt that if I didn't grab her now and pull her close to me that she would disappear forever. She was going to disappear forever. That reality hit me hard, and scared me, because I didn't know if I could live without her. My words came out surprisingly angry and with force, "Don't I get a say in this? I am in this relationship too." I saw her eyes brim with tears. _Jerk, be a little easier on her_. "God Serena, this is not fair. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that..."

"It's okay," Her voice stiffened unnaturally from pain. I felt her tense under my grasp. And still she was only at arms length from me, but felt miles away, and out of my reach. I forced my hands not to pull her close or to let her go as she wished. 

"Darien, I'm trying to make this easier on the both of us. I can't stand looking at the pain in your eyes that I'm causing. I see it," She looked deeper into my dark pools. "You can't hide it from me. And because I know I am hurting you, the best way is to..." Serena muddled over her words, "End it now."

"No, I can't let that happen." I shook my head emphatically. My mind whirled with possibilities. The cold breeze bounced off my skin as I felt more lost in the heavy mist. I felt that all my life I just almost attained happiness. And then fell flat on my face. "Serena, I love you. Do you hear me? We can work this out. I can move out there. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"No, you can't." Her lips quivered with hopelessness. "What about your education? Are you going to stop attending an Ivy League School to move to the other side of the nation? I won't let you ruin your life because of me. Maybe in a couple of years my father will be posted somewhere closer." 

_She was right. There isn't enough time for anything_. A long, sad silence clouded the air between us. _I'm going to go crazy if she looks at me like this any longer. This can not be happening_.

"I wanted to marry you someday." I said pulling her softly closer to me. 

"So did I." She somberly smiled at me before she curled in the cleft of my neck. 

For a long time we stood there. I rested my head on hers, as I stroked her angelic body. Finally, unwanted tears crept down the sides of my face. But it didn't matter because I felt her face was wet too. Our salty tears mixed as I pressed my lips against hers. I couldn't talk anymore. I didn't know what to say. 

I felt her tremble underneath my lips, crying more so as our kiss wore on. A low foghorn was faintly heard in the distance, as it slowly moved out into the vast sea. As we stood on the bridge locked in an intimate embrace; the same bridge where we first had our date; the same bridge where I teased her many times; and the place where we confessed our love. 

I prayed that time would stop. I didn't want to move or sleep, because then we would be finished. _If there was any mercy in the world at all, any hope that maybe life would turn out right and that dreams come true, time would stop_. _By God, it would just stop_. Because as the clock mournfully vocalized the midnight bell, I realized that we didn't have any time left. Darien and Serena were just a memory. 

There was not enough time.


End file.
